Generally, a series of pipes are used to transport fluids from one location to another. For example, sewer pipes are used to carry sewage waste and gases outside of and away from commercial and residential buildings. A tee may be connected to multiple sewer pipes and provide access to a sewer system. Tees and sewer pipes may be manufactured with different size diameters. Often times, a plug is used to temporarily seal an access point in the sewer system.